


'Sacrificio'

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non solo draghi [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Astrid aspetta pazientemente che Hiccup capisca quanto vale.Scritto per 'I prompt del lunedì' di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt di E.M.:Sacrificio





	'Sacrificio'

‘Sacrificio’

 

Astrid si appoggiò alla roccia con una mano e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia di capelli biondi, socchiuse gli occhi e si morse l’interno della guancia.

Hiccup era seduto sul bordo della scogliera, il viso tra le mani e delle carte adagiate al suo fianco sull’erba, tenute ferme da una roccia.

Astrid scosse il capo e sospirò.

< Non dovresti sentire il peso di tutto questo da solo. Nessuno ti ha chiesto di essere il ‘sacrificio’ agli dei del nostro popolo.

Persino tuo padre, nonostante le sue ampie spalle e la sua forza titanica, si faceva aiutare, consigliare e guidare da tua madre. Anzi, l’ira e l’odio lo hanno accecato quando lei è venuta a mancare >. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

La luce del sole si rifletteva sulle parti metalliche della protesi di Hiccup.

< Aspetterò il giorno in cui ti deciderai a rivolgerti a me. Lo aspetto da sempre, credo.

Attendo il momento in cui mi dirai tutto, il giorno in cui verrai a patti con te stesso e ti accetterai. Non puoi salvare tutti i draghi e non puoi sentirti incapace rispetto ad ognuno dei vichinghi che popolano queste terre.

Tu sei un grande capo, benedetto da Thor, e arriverà il giorno in cui te ne renderai conto > rifletté. Gli diede le spalle e si allontanò.

Hiccup si era alzato in piedi, afferrò un sasso e lo lanciò giù dalla scogliera, guardando i riflessi del sole sul mare.

“Sdentato… Vorrei essere un vero re, come tu lo sei per la tua gente” esalò.

< Vorrei essere degno di Astrid, vorrei meritarmi il ruolo di suo fidanzato e futuro marito. Mi chiedo se smetterò mai di essere solo un incapace, dalle idee stupidi e folli, un ragazzino mingherlino >. Si passò la mano sul mento, dove iniziava a crescere una rada barba castana.


End file.
